The present invention relates generally to coupled supercomputers, and more specifically, to providing direct mapped routers located across independently managed compute and storage networks for enabling multiple modes of communication over the cross-coupled links between the networks.
Supercomputers, also known as high performance computers, typically include compute resources and storage devices connected to each other through an interconnection network. The network generally includes a set of routers or switches connected to clients through an appropriate network interface on the clients or nodes. A management subsystem of these systems generally has a complete view of all the entities in the system. Typically, the storage devices are shared between multiple systems. This sharing is made possible through server nodes attached to the storage devices that communicate with compute client nodes spread across multiple systems over an independent network. If direct access to storage server nodes is desired without involving a gateway function between the two networks, the compute client nodes on each of these networks will typically obtain route table addresses of the available storage server nodes on the other network and vice versa.